Marcelines and Simons Past
by NerdyGirly975
Summary: Marceline and Simon (The Ice King) Have known each other longer than people know. I made this story to make up a past (Yes I know they made an episode about it. I started this story long before they made that episode so Im sticking with it) :D :D


Marceline and Simon's Past (A Short Story)

**Marceline's POV**

I looked it the bright blue sky as I sighed happily and looked back at my mother, Juliet. Of course she was a vampire too, my whole family was born vampires. But she was still beautiful. Her long black hair would flow through the soft summer wind and her eyes would sparkle in the perfectly set sun. I wouldn't blame my dad for wedding her. Unfortunately my father was too busy with his kingly ways to be with us any day. Even the days we were together I didn't have as much fun as I did with my mom.

We were out on a picnic with our little puppy, Charles. As Charles and I ran and jumped around, my mom set out the picnic. We had yummy sandwiches and some strawberries to suck the red liquid from. Oh, well of course we didn't suck other peoples blood, we would be monsters. Everybody would be scared and we wouldn't have as many friends as we did. My mom made a great friend to everyone.

The picnic was great. We had one every week, just her, Charles and I. We finished up our picnic and headed home at the sun set off the horizon.

**Simon's POV **(A.K.A Ice King)

I climb over yet one another mountain to yet. . . To see more mountains. I sighed as I looked at the golden crown incrusted with red jewels. "Not yet" I said to myself and patted it as I start to climb down the mountain I climbed over. But before I climbed down I looked over and saw I small town that just looked like a shadow because of the slow sunset. I looked again with squinted eyes and saw that was the town I was going to. I wasn't sure why though. Most of my memory was over taken by the crown. . . . At least I think so. I could only remember blurriness.

"I should camp out here" I said out loud and I advanced up the mountain again where I found a flat ground and set down my heavy bag. I dragged out a dusty tent to rest in. I set it up quickly and laid a small sleeping bag down. I was lucky to remember items to bring. I struggled to get a bit comfortable so I could get some sleep. I finally got the least bit accepting with the position of sleep and I slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Marceline's POV**

I giggled as my mom chased me into my room 'threatening' to tickle me. She smiled with bright, white teeth and put her arms out chasing me with her fingers dancing with her tickling ways. I jumped into my comfortable bed and giggled some more as my mom stopped running and joined me on my bed by sitting next to me. She picked me up gently and lay me down. I chuckled softly and looked up at my mom her eyes gleaming with the moonlight peaking in my window. She pulled the thin blanket up and tucked me in with her comforting ways. "Get to sleep" She said smoothly. "Don't worry, I will" I said in my little girl tone as she smiled down at me. She stood and before she walked out she kissed me gently on the forehead, "Goodnight" She whispered and floated out of the room.

She shut the lights off and silently closed the door behind her. I turned to face the wall and drifted to sleep.

~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~

I woke very scared with a loud "BOOOOM". My mom rushed in, in her pajamas. "Get out of bed!" She was scared. I could tell. She didn't have to tell me to get out of bed. She flew over and scooped me out of bed and flew to the front door to peek outside. "Wh – what's going on mommy?" I said worried, rubbing my eyes tiredly as she panted frantically. "Nothing babe, don't worry were going to be fine." She said not very truthfully. She didn't want to put me down. At least I think she didn't because she kept holding me closer. "The War . . . It's come" She whispered and shuddered as a tear ran down her cheek. She flew back into the house and set me under the table to help keep me safe.

She ran outside to, I think, look around. "Mommy! Don't go!" I cried out while she ran out. I was to scared to chase after her. But I did any way. "Mommy!" I screamed as loud _bangs and booms_ echoed through the town. "Go back inside baby!" She yelled after me. But before I could a big piece of building fell off of the crushed tower and landed around me. "AAAAAAAH!" I screeched. "Sweetie! Go inside! You'll be safe in there!" She yelled and made motions to go inside. I nodded and held my stomach like I was going to vomit. I ran inside as she called back "I'll be in as soon as I can!" I ran under the table where she had put me before.

I closed my eyes and cuddled myself into a ball.

**Simon POV**(A.K.A Ice King)

I'm guessing I slept through most of the ruckus but I was awoken by loud screams and war type sounds. It didn't sound pleasing. I quickly crawled out of the tent and climbed down the mountain. It didn't feel long before I was over the next mountain. I looked over to the small town and it looked more of rubble. I hurried down the next mountain. And the next. And the next. . . By the time I got down the last mountain I had reached a long field of which I could see the torn town. The loud sounds had stopped. The sun was coming up and I knew I didn't get as much sleep as I should have. I stood looking at the small town that had been very unlucky. The wind has picked up plenty makings my long hair flow with my suit jacket.

I started my run up the field hearing the clangs of my items hooked to my backpack.

Marceline's POV

The screams and loud noises had stopped and all I could hear were the planes flying off loudly. My mom didn't come back in to check on me. . . Which worried me. I could hear people's sniffles and sobbing from their crushed homes and maybe . . . . Family members. I crawled out from under the table wiping my eyes revealing more dust. "Mommy?" I called out hearing no response. I walked outside tumbling over some rubble but standing up wiping off my small night gown. I looked around as the dust cleared away.

I coughed swiping dust out of my face letting it all clear. I looked and saw a large piece of building. . . . and an arm laying from under it. I recognized the arm. . . . It was my. . . Moms.

Simons POV (A.K.A Ice King)

I got closer to the town reaching a small wooden fence. I heard sobbing more clearly leaving me wondering what happened. I stepped over the small broken fence entering the crumbled town feeling a weird pressure. I looked around seeing families crying into their palms and on each other's shoulders over their houses and dead loved ones. But something didn't draw me to them to ask what happened.

I climbed up a large pile of broken building parts hearing a little girl crying softly. As I reached the top I looked over seeing a large puddle of blood with a small child standing sobbing over the blood. I ran over to her stumbling over rubble and almost tripping. She saw me and she jumped scared. I could tell.

Marceline's POV

I was crying. . . Bawling. Then I heard someone stumble over some rubble. I gasped and look up. The man was. . . . Slightly blue. He had white hair that connected with a beard. The man had a big back pack and a golden crown incrusted with red diamonds. I looked at him, scared. And I truly was. My mother had just been crushed by a huge rock. Of course I would be.

"Are you okay?" The man said in a raspy voice. I couldn't speak. . . . I was too scared to. "I-I-I-"I kept stuttering. I wiped my eyes looking away from him as more tears ran down my cheeks. "Oh!" I heard him say after looking around for a while. He ran to the toy store that got demolished. He grabbed a teddy bear and slightly ran back to me. He looked at me, "Here have this." He said handing me the teddy bear. I looked at him confused as he held out the bear.

I reached for the bear shaken. "It's okay," He said "I won't hurt you. I promise." He smiled kindly. I took the soft bear by the arm and gently took the bear. "Th-thanks," I said stuttering, still frightened. He kneeled down to my height, "I'm Simon. What is your name little one?" He smiled. I looked up at him teary eyed, "I'm Marceline." I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Why don't I help you find a home Marceline?" Simon smiled. Marceline looked back at him eye level. "O-okay. Can I trust you?" Simon chuckled softly.

"Trust me."

**The End **


End file.
